Life After The War
by Misty598
Summary: The War is over, and life must go on.


The summer's day turned into night as Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family returned to the Burrow. Hermione was holding tight to Ron's hand, as Harry was holding onto Ginny's shoulders. Voldemort was dead. But so were many others, including the Weasley's own, Fred. Ginny sobbed quietly as her and Harry made it through the threshold of the Burrow, it seemed everyone was paired up, Arthur and Molly, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and even Neville and Luna came to the Burrow, everyone was paired except George. The lot said nothing to one another because there was not anything to be said. The only thing anyone wanted to do was either bathe or sleep, no one wanted to talk, or even mourn at this time. Emotions were running high through everyone, the happy feeling of Voldemort's death, and the sadness of the people who died trying to fight him. Molly and Arthur headed straight up to their room, Percy came home soon after the rest, and followed them upstairs, offering a sad smile to everyone else before disappearing up the stairs. Harry and Ginny made their way into the kitchen and started a kettle of tea offering everyone a cup, knowing that they would be up most of the night, just talking. That's why Harry loved Ginny, he could talk to her about anything, and vice versa, and he especially needed to talk now. Ron and Hermione however planted themselves on the reclining chair next to the fire; Ron had Hermione on his lap, and he was stroking her hair. Neville and Luna accepted Ginny's tea offer, they seemed the most calm. Luna was repairing Neville's many wounds, and he was holding her free hand delicately.

No one said a word about the event's that had taken place just a few hours ago. No one dared. Harry poked his head in the living room, Hermione was already sound asleep on Ron's chest; Ron on the other hand had fresh tears rolling down his cheeks; Neville was now giving Luna a foot massage; and George was nowhere to be seen. Harry decided not to question it, considering he had just lost someone that was a part of him, a huge part of him.

Ron soon carried Hermione up to his own room, Ginny gave a cup of tea to Neville and Luna, while also carrying two for her and Harry to the dining room. Harry sat across from Ginny, looking at her, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She'd just lost her brother; he couldn't image what she had been going through, despite the fact that she already technically seen Harry 'dead' today.

"Ginny, you are the strongest girl I know" Harry said in an almost whisper, she nodded.

"It's okay to let your guard down right now, I'm here, you're safe, and Voldemort is gone. This time, for good." Harry said in a soothing voice. Tears started to cascade down Ginny's reddened cheeks. She lifted the cup of tea to her mouth hastily, trying to hide her crying, but she couldn't. Fred was gone, gone for good. Harry got up and walked around the table and grabbed her hand in his, it was icy cold, and his warm palm seemed to lessen her tenseness. Ginny set her cup down and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny, its okay." Was all he could say, he was never good at comforting. Not at all. Ginny just cried into his shoulder, and that's all she needed, was a shoulder to cry on.

Neville and Lune sat on the couch, Neville had his arm awkwardly around Luna, and she was smiling off into space. She dealt with death very well, she knew that the dead were never really gone, which made her feel very much at ease at the present time. After she explained this to Neville, he seemed to relax a little bit, and just enjoy his time with the girl he thought he'd never see again. They drank their tea in silence, Eventually Luna let out a soft yawn, and rested her head on Neville's shoulder, Neville, never having never experienced a girl this close to him, shyly and awkwardly kissed her hair. Luna smiled into Neville's chest, and drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about wrackspurts and a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Ron placed Hermione gently down on his bed, careful not to wake her. He grabbed pillows and a blanket from the hall closet, and slept on the floor next to her. Ron thought about the night's events. Fred was dead, gone forever. He just couldn't adjust to this, not matter how hard he tried and tried, he couldn't. Nothing would make him miss his brother any less. Nothing.

Arthur held a weeping Molly in his arms, hushing her to sleep, but she kept sobbing heavily. She lost her son, something that no one should ever have to lose, but it happened. Arthur was too deeply upset, but he needed to keep it together for Molly, especially for the other children. It was all too much.

Percy lay in his bed, staring at the black ceiling in the darkness. _It should have been me, not Fred._ Ran through his head all night, he did not get even one hour of sleep.


End file.
